3 X 2
by Pallola
Summary: Que pasaria si te quedas encerrado en un elevador? El estar atrapado en un espacio tan pequeño puede llevarte a hacer cosas extrañas... muy muy extrañas


Hola

Se que tengo un fanfic por ahi pendiente y lo he abandonado por meses, pero llegue al momento que no queria. Al fin me di cuenta que tenia que continuar y el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, ya veran cuando lo publique. En fin, mientras, me di tiempo de escribir algo mas de mi estilo, el lado comico y tonto de las cosas, a veces extraño. Espero que les guste...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 X 2

Érase cierta vez en cierta ciudad en cierto edificio… los personajes de Zoids Fuerza Guardián, estando en una semana de permiso vacacional, fuera de los sets de grabación, las cámaras y dejando de lado los personajes a los que interpretan, fueron llamados a las oficinas principales de los estudios de grabación. El asunto: era un secreto.

-Detenlo!! Detenlo!! – gritaba un desesperado Thomas a Van para que detuviera el ascensor que acababa de tomar. Van, habiendo escuchado la petición de Thomas, lo detuvo. Fatigado por la carrera que tuvo que dar desde la entrada del edificio a la puerta del elevador, subió a este. – gracias Van

-No hay de que – inmediatamente, Van presionó el botón que los llevaría al último piso. – a ti también te llamaron?

-Así es. No entiendo, si nos dan una semana de vacaciones, porque nos llaman a la mitad de esta para una junta??

-No lo sé Thomas, es extraño. Pero velo por el lado positivo. Quizas nos den un aumento.

-Jajajaja…

Los dos hombres, riendo a carcajadas, dejaron de hacerlo subitamente al sentir como el ascensor se detenía en el piso 20 de los 130 que estaba formado el edificio. La puerta lentamente se abrió… y era nada mas y nada menos que…

-MOONBAY!!

-Hola chicos, ya llegó por quien lloraban, como están??

La morena entró al ascensor. Pero no estaba del todo sola, bueno… llevaba una caja con algunas piesas de refacción.

-Que te trae por aquí, Moonbay? – le pregunta el joven de cabellos rubios

-Que… a ustedes no los llamaron?

-Aaaahhhh… es por eso… sí… - le responde Van – también nos llamaron. Precisamente de eso estabamos hablando, diciendo que tal vez nos den un aumento. Tu sabes que este tipo de series son peligrosas, con todos esos robots y esas cosas y bien sabes que no usamos dobles.

-Sí – continúa Thomas – además, nos aprendemos todas nuestras lineas de memoria y tenemos que manejar un montón de conceptos que no sabemos, como Cañón de partículas eléctricas. Por Dios, existe?? O que me dicen de Zoid Eve, que es eso??

-Thomas… - Moonbay se prepara para un sarcasmo - eso nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera los escritores, por eso se la pansan dandole vueltas al asunto. No sabías que acaban de contratar a un tal Hiltz?? Que según va a ser el malo de la temporada.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de esto y hablemos de otras cosas. Dime Thomas, que piensas hacer en los días libres que te quedan??

-No lo se Van… creo que me iré a recorrer los antros de la ciudad y me gastaré todo el dinero que me han dado por los capítulos que he grabado, me emborracharé y estaré listo para otros 6 meses de grabación.

-Pues, es una forma muy… personal de… pasar el tiempo. Dime tu Moonbay, que harás en los próximos días?

-Aun no lo decido. No sé si irme a esquiar a las montañas o a 'snorkelear' a las Playas del Sol. Quizás termine tirandome de un paracaídas. Eso lo veré después. Y tu Van?

-Quizás solo me pase estos días en mi casa, cocine algunas costillas y vea el futbol mientras bebo cerveza.

Después de estos comentarios, el silencio se hizo presente. Moonbay dejó la caja en el suelo, agitando un poco las piezas, pero fue todo el ruido que causó. Cerca del piso 53 el ascensor se volvió a detener. Una vez más alguien entró en este y se cruzó de brazos. La puerta se cerró y de nuevo la caja de metal continuó con su ascenso.

-Tu tambien Irvine? – le pregunta la morena

-Así es… me hicieron levantar muy temprano, espero que sea para algo bueno – y dio un ligero bostezo

-Oye Irvine, estabamos comentando sobre lo que hariamos en los días de descanso que nos faltan. Que harás tu? – pregunta el joven de cola de caballo

-Pues… no se si irme con Thomas y gastar su dinero en antros y mujeres o ir con Moonbay a esquiar o 'snorkelear'. Quizas valla a tu casa a ver el futbol.

-Pensansolo bien – dijo Thomas – creo que iré a la casa de Van a ver el futbol, mañana es la final del campeonato por la copa de Guylos. Si, mañana habrá parrillada en casa de Van!!!

-Oye, no!!

Thomas extendió sus brazos y comenzó a bailar, Van trató de detenerlo pero lo tomó como pareja de baile. Moonbay tarareaba un vals e Irvine hacia ruidos golpenando la pared. Aquello se había convertido en una fiesta privada, la razón nadie la sabía. Tal vez era para festejar la parrillada que habría en casa de Van.

Justo cuando la pieza de baile estaba a punto de terminar, todo se volvió oscuro; el ascensor se agitó un poco y se detuvo. La luz volvió a los pocos segundos, pero el elevador seguia ahí, estático. – Si en 5 minutos no vuelve la electricidad, llamaremos por ayuda – dijo Moonbay; pero no fue necesario, porque antes de esos 5 minutos, la electricidad volvió, regresando la calma a los ocupantes. De nuevo, Van oprimió el botón que los llevaría al último piso y siguieron con un charla a cerca del moho en la pared.

Unos pisos arriba, por el piso 70, alguien mas subió al ascensor; con su cabellera negra, miró a todos, elevó su mano a la altura de su cabeza y con una seña quizo indicar un saludo. Las puertas se cerraron y se continuó con el viaje.

-Raven que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.

-Lo sé – contestó – hace tiempo que no me llaman a grabar. Pero me dijeron que pronto entraré en escena, creo que será en el capítulo 42 o 43, no lo se, pero es uno de esos

-Me alegra que vuelvas – dijo Thomas – así podremos ir a comer todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

-Oigan, y él?? – señalando a Irvine

-Tu lo conoces, es de pocas palabras – responden al unísono

-Se ve que no ha cambiado. Oye, siento lo que le hice a tu auto – dirigiéndose al caza recompensas – no fue mi intención. Si quieres yo pago la pintura

-No, así está bien, fue solo un rasponcito.

-Creí que seguías enojado conmigo, por eso estabas muy serio

Raven amable, Irvine muy penstivo, Moonbay amante de los deportes extremos, Thomas un mujeriego y Van entusiasmado por sus dias libres. Los 5 subian al piso 130 del enorme edificio. Siguieron conversando de cosas poco atractivas o de las cuales no llaman mucho la atención, como la situación económica del país, por ejemplo, o los chimes mas recientes.

Exactamente en el piso 100, el elevador se detuvo por completo otra vez.

-Seguro que en 5 minutos lo arreglan… - comento confiado Van

4 horas después…

-AUXILIO!!!! SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!!!! – el pánico se apoderó de ellos… bueno, no para tanto… pero después de estar 4 horas encerrado en un pequeño cuarto sin mucha ventilación… pues, frustra a cualquiera.

-Ya no sigan… - murmuro Irvine – si lo siguen haciendo lo único que conseguiran es fatigarse. Mejor ahorren esas energías y pensemos en como salir de aquí.

Moonbay tomó el aurícular del teléfono de emergencia y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente que la sacaran de ahí. Pero sin resultados.

-Que hora es?? – pregunta Raven a lo que Van le responde que son las 12:20 de la tarde – seguramente… – prosiguió – todos se fueron a comer y nadie sabrá que estamos aquí.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron. 3 para ser exactos. La escena era esta: todos se encontraban en el suelo, cansados, acalorados, tratando de refrescarse con unas pequeñas hojas de papel con forma de abanicos. Algunos se habían despojado de los abrigos que traían, porque por la mañana hacía un poco de frío y eran necesarios.

Con cara de zombies y a punto tirar la toalla, unas pequeñas voces, debiles y lejanas, al otro lado de la puerta, les hicieron recuperar a las esperanzas.

-_Vamos Zeke, tomemos en ascensor_

_-Grrruuuu…_

Adentro, todos se pusieron de pie – Ssshh… callen!! Hay alguien afuera – Moonbay los mandó callar para poder escuchar con claridad de quien se trataba.

-Es Fine!!

De un salto, se alejó de su lugar y Van comenzó a golpear la puerta para que lo puedieran escuchar. Así le hicieron segunda todos.

Afuera…

_-Mira Zeke, dice fuera de servicio… creo que tendremos que tomar el otro ascecnsor. O prefieres las escaleras??_

_-Grruuu??_

-No Fine!!!!

-ABRENOS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!! AQUÍ ADENTRO!!!

-POR FAVOR, AYUDANOS!!!

_-Que raro… escuchas algo Zeke??_

_-Grruu – y el organoide asintió con la cabeza _

_-Si… hay alguien ahí adentro_

-SI FINE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!! PIDE AYUDA Y SACANOS DE AQUÍ!!

La zoidiana, no muy conforme, se retiró paso a paso de la puerta – _No… ustedes me estan engañando… ustedes… ustedes son fantasmas!! Sí, son fantasmas que quieren apoderarse de mi!!!!!! Pero no me engañarán, no les abriré la puerta!!!_

-NO FINE, SOY YO, VAN!!!

-No, estás tratando de imitar la voz de Van para que te abra la puerta, tu sucio espiritu del mal. Pero no lo lograrás. Te quedarás ahí encerrado para siempre!!! Vamonos Zeke… tomemos las escaleras y no te acerques a ellos o tratarán de leer tus pensamientos y sacarte el cerebro.

Adentro todo era indignación…

-¬¬"

-Sabía que ella no era normal, pero esto es ridiculo… - dijo Thomas, sentandose de nuevo en el suelo

-Si… yo tampoco sabía esta faceta espiritista de Fine… pero una vez que convives mucho con ella, te caerá bien – respondió Van tratando de defendela

-Y bien… - Raven se puso de cabeza frente a la puerta – nuestra última esperanza de salir de aqu se ha desvanecido (NDA: porque de cabeza???)

-Hay que tener calma, ya veran que pronto nos rescatarán…

La morena trataba de reconfortar a los demás y devolverles un poco de esperanza, que pronto encontrarían una forma de salir de ahí… pero fue la misma Moonbay la que se encargó de desmoralizalos mas…

11:00 p.m.

-En vista de no que vendran por nosotros… opino que nos pongamos de acuerdo como nos distribuiremos el lugar para dormir.

Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, Moonbay ya había distribuido los lugares poniendo la caja que había traído por la mañana a la mitad del pequeño cuarto de metal.

-Esta mitad es mia, esa mitad es suya. Que duerman bien – la morena se acostó en su mitad y se envolvió en sus brazos utilizando su chaqueta como almohada

-HEY! – Gruñó el mercenario - eso no es justo. Nosotros somos 4 y tu solo 1. No puedes repartir el espacio así.

-Mira Irvine, yo soy una dama y ustedes como caballeros deben de procurar que una dama esté cómoda. Que esté bien.

-Peeeerdon? Una dama?

-Que intentas decir 'tuerto'? – y para pronto Moonbay sacó su mano en forma de puño, lista para reñir

-Lo que dice ella es cierto – pronunció Raven – ella es una mujer. Debemos hacer que se sienta bien. No te preocupes Moonbay, nosotros nos las arreglaremos.

Comodamente la morena volvió a su lugar de descanso mientras que el resto de los hombres, sin Raven, convocó a una junta – Y a este quien lo nombró el jefe, eh? – no tuvieron otra cosa que hacer.

-Pues… buenas noches – El moreno del parche en el ojo se acomodó en una esquina con los brazos cruzados en posición de "flor de loto". Lentamente todos fueron tomados por el hada de los polvos mágicos al país de los sueños y uno a uno fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo. Van se recargó en el hombro de Irvine; Thomas en el hombro de Van; Raven en el hombro de Thomas.

No se pudieron evitar ciertos conflictos que ocurren mientras uno duerme: Raven babeaba mientras que Irvine roncaba; el cuerpo de Van estaba muy flojo (si saben a lo que me refiero, no??) y Thomas tenía pesadillas. Al parecer la única persona que tuvo un sueño un poco tranquilo fue Moonbay.

Ya por la mañana siguiente…

-DES-PIER-TA!!!!!!!!!

De un grito de la única mujer del grupo, fue levantado de su sueño el joven de aspecto sombrío y cabellos negros.

-Que pasa, porque me despiertas así?

-Hello!! Son las 11 de la mañana… Oops – dijo mientras miraba su reloj – FELICIDADES!!! Ya hemos pasado nuestras primeras 24 horas aquí juntos!!

-11 de la mañana?!?!?!

Al cabo de un rato, cumplidas ya las 36 horas el panorama no había cambiado mucho. Lo extraño era que nadie, allá afuera, se hubiera molestado siquiera a por lo menos ver porque el ascensor no funcionaba. En fin, a pesar de ser un espacio muy reducido, cada quien tenía sus actividades… no muy activas: Van parecía contar las lineas de sus manos; Moonbay, sentada, miraba sus uñas detenidamente; Irvine, seguía en la misma posición en que la había dormido (nadie sabía si seguía aun dormido, quizas guardaba energía); Raven tenía la mirada perdida en el techo.

-El que esta haciendo?? – dijo Van en un momento distracción

-Thomas?? – Respondió Moonbay – no lo sé, está así desde la mañana.

Thomas había tomado la caja de refacciones y estaba haciendo algo con ellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer se levantó furiosa y se dirigió al resto de ellos – Porque rayos no hacen algo de provecho, eh? Porque no… porque no hacen algo como Thomas, seguramente está construyendo un radio para podernos comunicar.

-El es hábil para esas cosas – respondió Van

-Y para que son habiles ustedes?

-Yo puedo ponerme la pierna detrás de la cabeza – murmuró Irvine desde se esquina

-Seguramente salvarás al mundo con eso algún día… a lo que me refiero es que, vamos a hacer ruido o tratemos de abrir la puerta o el techo, quizas hay una lamina que pueda retirarse, no se, pero ya estoy cansada!!!

-Y crees que yo quiero morir en un pequeño cuarto de 3 por 2 metros con ustedes?!?! – y Raven se arrancó un mechón de cabello – Yo tengo hambre!!!!!! – y como bulto de papas cayó sentado en el suelo

Moonbay decidi tomar una siesta, pero no pudo ser muy larga. El calor era casi insoportable al igual que el hambre, y esta no la combinación perfecta. Al despertar pudo notar que Irvine estaba en su misma posición de siempre, pero esta vez meneaba la cabeza, como negando algo. Raven miraba friamante a Van y a este no dejaban de sudarle las manos.

-AL FIN!!!! LO TERMINE!!!

Thomas se levantó subitamente y de la misma forma se volvió a sentar. Nadie le hizo caso, excepto Moonbay.

-Que terminaste, es acaso un radio para podernos comunicar? O un dispositivo que accionará una alarma? O hará un ruido extraño para que todos nos escuchen?

-NNOOOOO... para nada… es un radio portátil para escuchar el futbol – de inmediato prendió el aparato y buscó una estación – esta tarde juega el Guylos United!!!

-¬¬"

Por otro lado… el trio de los "inquilinos" (la verdad es que solo faltaba una camara en algun lugar del elevador y cualquiera diría que se trataba de un reality show) restantes de ese pequeño cuarto no mostraban mucha actividad. Van miraba ya al techo y balbuceaba y Raven lo miraba fijamente con ciertos ojos de malicia. Mientras tanto Irvine, en la misma posición que había tenido desde el dia anterior (no le darán calambres), sentado en una esquina y con los brazos cruzados, movía su cabeza, tal y como lo había hecho por la última media hora.

Moonbay, decepcionada por la invencion de Thomas, decidió mirar a otro lado y en el camino de sus ojos se cruzó el mercenario. Ella se le acercó y miró que movía la cabeza. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas el silencio y las ganas de saber porque la movia, le preguntó:

-Oye Irvine... porque mueves la cabeza

-... – el solo seguía haciendo ese movimiento

-Irvine... no, que?

-...

-Oye, me estás escuchando!! Porque rayos mueves la cabeza?!?!?!

En acto de un segundo detuvo la cabeza y la levantó hasta la altura de la de Moonbay. La miró a los ojos y dijo – Nunca más...

-... Nunca mas que Irvine?

-No... no... jamás...

-Oye que te pasa, me estas asustando – la morena picaba la frente del hombre frente a ella

-Acéptalo Moonbay... jamás saldremos de aquí, nunca más veremos el cielo, moriremos en este elevador

-QUE!!! Oye calmate, quieres? Porque mejor no duermes un rato?

-NNOOO!!!! Ya se porque lo dices – y los ojos de Irvine se abrieron como nunca - ya lo se, planean matarme mientras duermo para después comerme, escuché que Raven tenía hambre. Crees que no vi la pelicula de "Sobreviven"? Me comeran, empezando por mi trasero, pero, hhaaaaa... no lo conseguirás!!!

Irvine encojió hacia adentro su cuerpo, como una pelota, y comenzó a menearse de lado a lado con las manos en los oídos y repitiendo "Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir..."

Moonbay estaba en un grito hasta que un grito aun mas fuerte opacó el de ella. Del otro lado del elevador Raven atacó a Van!! Le estaba mordiendo la oreja y pronto sería toda la cabeza. La unica mujer del grupo le pidió ayuda a Thomas, que junto con ella eran los únicos del grupo que aun guardaban un poco la cordura. Thomas tomó al atacante por los brazos mientras que Moonbay jalaba a Van por la cintura, tratando de separarlos. Raven casi le arranca la oreja (recordando cierta pelea de box), pero no pasó a mas que una buena mordida y algo de sangre.

-Pero que les pasa a ustedes – dice la morena

-Que no ves... hay una hamburguesa en su cabeza!!!! Y yo tengo hambre!!!! – los ojos de Raven se volvieron blancos y trató de atacar otra vez, pero ahora la víctima era Thomas y el órgano a deborar su brazo.

-PORQUE NO SON UNAS PERSONAS NORMALES!!! – Moonbay se tomó de las trenzas – PORQUE TENGO QUE ESTAR AQUÍ EN UN CUARTO DE... 3 POR 2 METROS CON UN CUARTETO DE LOCOS!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Era tal enojo, desesperacion y angustia de Moonbay, que dejó varios mechones de cabello en sus manos. Justo antes de que comenzara a darse de golpes en la cabeza hasta desfallecer se escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta, que hizo que todos volvieran en sus sentidos.

_-Hola!!_ – decía la voz de afuera

-Hola!!! Ayúdenos por favor!

-Queremos salir de aquí!!

-Sáquenos!!!

Los 5 hacían ruidos para confirmar.

-Alguien de ustedes se llama... Thomas... Thomas Schwarz?

-Si!!... Si... soy yo!! – sonaba una voz que sobresalía de las demás

-Aquí está su pizza extra grande, con extra queso, extra champiñones, con doble capa de salsa, extra pimientos, no cebolla y queso crema en la orilla. Con su pedido también está incluida una orden de spaguetti y un refresco de 2 litros.

-Gracias!!!! Puedes traerlo??

-Veré como puedo entrar...

-Oye Thomas, porque no piensas mejor en sacarnos de aqu

-No seas tonto Van, el repartidor, al querer entregar la pizza, tendrá que abrir la puerta y así saldremos de aqu

Mientras esperaban a que el repartidor abriera la puerta, ruidos extraños venían del techo del ascensor, como pasos y uno que otro "Ouch!"

-Porque tardará tanto...

Y literalmente "como caído del cielo", que de hecho, el repartidor cayó del techo porque la rendija de ventilación no lo aguantó, llegó el chico con estrepitosa caída, cayendo sobre todos y salvando la pizza.

3 horas mas tarde...

-Ya me va a hacer la digestión...

-Van, no puedes ser mas asqueroso?

-Es una petición? Porque puedo cumplirla...

-¬¬"

-HOLA!!!!

-Soy yo o acaso es un angel el que llama para anunciarme la hora de mi muerte?

-No Irvine... yo tambien escucho voces

-Entonces todos estamos muertos...

-Hola?!?!?! Hay alguien ahí?? – Moonbay devolvia el saludo

-Ahoy!!! Siguen ahí... no se preocupen, pronto los sacaremos!!!

-Qui-quien es usted!!!

-Pues el Dr. D, quien mas!!! Muy bien, ahora sentirán como se mueve un poco el elevador, los bajaremos un piso para poder abrir la puerta!!!

-Al fin, no puedo creer que vayan a rescatarnos... – Raven tomaba las manos de Van y elevaban una plegaria al cielo en agradecimiento...

-Hasta que el viejo sirve de algo - ... Moonbay estaba que no cabía de felicidad

Luego de algunas sacudidas, la voz del exterior se volvió a escuchar – _Abriremos la puerta... hagance todos a un lado!!!_

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Dr. D, todos se colocaron a los lados de la puerta y esperaron a poder ver la luz del exterior.

El cuarto se llenó de aire fresco y poco a poco la luz del sol comenzó a llenar el volumen del ascensor. Una delgada sombra casí extraterrestrial se asomó entre tanta luz; el poseedor de dicha sombra entró al pequeño cuarto de 6 metros cuadrados.

-Ahoy!!!! Como han estado?

-Dr. D, ha sido nuestra salvación... – Thomas le besaba los pies

-Saben, el edificio se incendió en los pisos superiores y en nuestra busqueda de sobrevivientes los encontramos a ustedes. Fine dijo que eran fantasmas, pero sospechabamos que debian ser personas encerradas en el ascensor.

-Un incendio?? – preguntan todos a unísono

-Así es... bueno, quien quiere salir de aquí?

-YOOOOO!!!!

Al dar el primer paso fuera del 'cuarto de encierro', el Dr. D desactivó con uno de sus pies, uno de los brazos mecánicos que mantenían abierta la puerta. El resultado: las puertas se cerraron... otra vez...

-Dr. D.....

-Bueno yo...

-Alguien quiere pizza??

_Fin_

La proxima vez... "3 X 2.2.0: atrapados en el ascensor de cristal"

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es el primer fanfic que hago y que tiene un aire de comedia, refiriendome a Zoids (la verdad me gusta escribir comedia y ya lo he hecho con otras series)... espero que no sea el último de este anime. Espero también que les haya gustado. En lo personal me gustó, quise darle un aire difererente a los personajes, como si lo que vivieran en Zoids es actuado y ellos actores. En fin, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Nos vemos.


End file.
